


Abychom si rozuměli, co je zač ten slash

by belldandyE



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Meta, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldandyE/pseuds/belldandyE
Summary: Tento text vznikl jako příspěvek do facebookové skupiny  HARRY POTTER (CZ/SK fans) v reakci na některé velmi nepřátelské komentáře, které se zde objevily nejen proti slashovým párům, ale proti nekanonickým párům obecně. Jeho cíl je v podstatě osvětový. Pokouším se krátce shrnout některá základní fakta a zároveň se zastat skupiny lidí, k nimž se sama hlasím.Jsem přesvědčená, že ani nám slashařkám věčně sebeobranná pozice zrovna neprospívá. Bohužel jsme do obranné pozice tlačeny opakujícími se dehonestujícími reakcemi okolí. Chci věřit, že tento text může mně, případně i někomu dalšímu pomoci s uváděním opakujících klišé, jako je představa, že slashařky jsou vesměs třináctileté dívky, na pravou míru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _TOTO JE DLOUHÝ PŘÍSPĚVEK O SLASHI, URČENÝ především TĚM, KTEŘÍ NEMAJÍ RÁDI SLASH! Ocením pokud si ho přečtete!_  
> 
> _Ocením zrovna tak, když si ho nepřečtete, pokud ovšem zvládnete příště mlčet, až uvidíte cokoliv, co se týká jakéhokoliv slashového páru. Prostě jen respektujte[Tři zákony fandomu](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/T%C5%99i_z%C3%A1kony_fandomu). Nic víc. Děkuji._  
>     
>  _Jinak hrozí, že se na vás nebudu obracet formou, jakou to činím nyní, ale spíš[touto](https://www.facebook.com/groups/530009917101299/permalink/901421406626813/) formou a to bych nerada._
> 
>  
> 
> Obsah:  
> • Kde se vzali fanoušci a fanouškovská tvorba?  
> • Fanoušci a jejich motivace  
> • Co je to ten slash?  
> • Kdo jsou slashařky?  
> • Proč to proboha dělají?  
> • Jsem normální, když mám/nemám rád slash?

 

KDE SE VZALI FANOUŠCI A FANOUŠKOVSKÁ TVORBA?

Pamatuji si historku z Vasariho Životopisů, z níž vyplývá, že Florenťané ctili Danteho Božskou Komedii natolik, že nebylo nic divného vidět na ulici prosté občany, kteří se přeli po hospodách o výklad nějakých jeho veršů. To byli naši předchůdci. Zajímali se o jedno literární dílo tak vášnivě, že jejich zájem nekončil tím, že si ho přečetli.

Nebyli první, ani poslední. O pár století později se vášnivost přiznivců Sherlocka Holmese stala příznačnou a jejich komunita dala vzniknout mimo jiné pojmu [kánon](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/K%C3%A1non) . Ovšem o fanoušcích, jak je známe dnes, se dá definitivně mluvit až od sedmdesátých let minulého století, kdy seriál Star Trek zrodil fenomén Trekkies. Odtrhli se od fanoušků sci-fi žánru a přejali od nich pojmy jako fan, fandom, con, fanart a fanzin. Vytvořili první fanvidea a psali fanfiction. Brzy po odvisílání epizody Amok Time, se začal psát také první slash.

Pozoruhodné je, že ve stejný čas zcela nezávisle vznikl v Japonsku fenomén otaku. Ti sice netvořili fanart a fanfiction, zato však kreslili doujinschi (fanouškovskou mangu), nestříhali fanvidea, ale AMV, a neznali slash, ovšem prakticky témuž říkali yaoi.

  
Všichni tihle fanoušci byli „divní“, byli „podezřelí“, ale rozhodně nebyli poslední. Brzy je následovali fanoušci Star Wars, fanoušci seriálu Doctor Who zvaní whoviani a jednoho dne též potterheads.

 

 

FANOUŠCI A JEJICH MOTIVACE

Pamatuji se, jak jsem šla s přáteli na premiéru filmu „Příliš dlouhé zásnuby“. Bavili jsme se o tom, co koho z nás přivedlo na představení? Kamarád přišel, protože ho zajímalo cokoliv kolem vojenství, kamarádka, protože byla fanynkou Audrey Tautou. Já jsem přišla, protože mě fascinovala tvorba režiséra Jean-Pierre Jeuneta. Po představení jsme se shodli, že to nebyl v rámci naší záliby zrovna nejuspokojivější film. Naše „[KINKS](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/Kink)“, naše motivace, byly sice odlišné, to nám však nebránilo navzájem si porozumět a sdílet některé své pocity.

Přední teoretik fanouškovské kultury, [Henry Jenkins](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Jenkins), mluví o dvou motorech fanouškovské tvorby - o fascinaci a frustraci. FASCINACE nějakým dílem nás nutí zaobírat se jím. Často však následuje FRUSTRACE, když se něco neodehrává v souladu s našimi přáními či očekáváními. Frustraci může vzbudit, když po shlédnutí posledního dostupného dílu nemáte čím dále živit svou fascinaci. Může ji vzbudit, když vaše oblíbená postava nedostává dostatečný prostor či zcela zmizí. Frustraci může vzbuzovat, když váš hrdina skončí v páru s někým jiným, než jste si přáli.

Ano, zdá se, že mnoho fanouškovkých přání se točí kolem toho, kdo s kým měl skončit. Vznikl kolem toho celý velký fenomén zvaný [SHIPPOVÁNÍ](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/Shipper). Nemá valnou cenu se zlobit na shippera, proč si zvolil právě tento a ne jiný ship. Shipper si totiž ani tak nevybírá svůj ship jako spíš si ship vybírá svého shippera. Vymlouvat někomu jeho [OTP](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/OTP) je asi tak stejně smysluplné jako se pokoušet Aničce vymluvit zamilovanost do Ferdy, protože Jarda by byl vhodnější.

Fanfiction a fanouškovská tvorba obecně dává jejím autorům příležitost PŘEPSAT si příběh podle svých představ. Ponechat žádoucí a eliminovat nežádoucí. Například ignorování epilogu se v HP fandomu stalo natolik rozšířeným zvykem, že se pro tento fakt uchytilo speciální pojmenování - [EWE](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/EWE). Kanonická věrnost proto rozhodně není vždy ideálem fanfikční tvorby. Je jím jen tam, kde si ji sám autor přeje. Věřím, že minimálně podvědomým ideálem většiny autorů je změnit nevyhovující a teprve pak dodržet v maximální míře to ostatní. Ono dodržení dalšího je podmínkou toho, aby autor i čtenáři mohli příběhu věřit.

Naše „kinks“ se liší. Kink druhého člověka můžeme sdílet, může nás odpuzovat, může nás nechávat chladným, neexistuje ale žádný dobrý důvod, proč bychom ho neměli respektovat. Tvoří-li snad někdo jiný něco, co se nám nelíbí, komu tím škodí? Chápete doufám, že mezi fiktivním příběhem a skutečností je rozdíl? Jak moc se obáváte toho, že se horrorový spisovatel vydá jednoho dne do města, aby sál druhým lidem krev či z nich trhal maso? Tak proč se něčeho takového bát u fanouškovských autorů?

 

 

CO JE TO TEN SLASH?

[Slash](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/Slash) je vedle [hetu](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/Het) a [genu](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/Gen) žánrem fantvorby. Odráží představu, že dvě osoby stejného pohlaví patří k sobě – tato představa má sexuální a/nebo milostný rozměr. A co slash určitě není, třebaže se to mnohým plete? Označení pro homosexuální sex. Což ovšem neznamená, že si myslím, že sex mezi homosexuály si žádá omluvu. Tím spíše si nemyslím, že jakékoliv vyobrazení sexu mezi homosexuály si žádá nějakou omluvu. 

Osoba, která nemá ráda slash rozhodně není automaticky homofobní. Existují i homosexuálové, kteří nemají rádi slash. Homosexuálové a slashařky jsou dvě skupiny se společným průnikem, ale nikoliv totožné. Některé jejich zájmy jsou společné, některé nikoliv. Nicméně i slashařky mají své představy a mají právo se o ně rozdělit s jinými. A nemusí tak činit ve sklepě za zavřenými dveřmi, aby je u toho nezahlédl někdo jiný.

Slash nemá za cíl kohokoliv urazit, ani znechutit, jeho cílem není ani komično (Nejde o žádné, haha, on je gay.). I když... existují i takové žánry a subžánry... To by ale bylo na dlouho. Ze svého úhlu pohledu slashařky osobu, o níž píší, nesnižují, ale naopak vylepšují. Slash také nikomu nerozbíjí manželství, ani nedělá jinou újmu. I slashařka ví, že to, co píše, je jen její představa. Mimo jiné, pokud se někdo z vás domnívá, že představa, že je nějaká osoba homosexuál, je urážlivá, tak to mi s prominutím připadá trochu homofóbní. Pokud jde o mě, být gay není o nic urážlivější stav než být heterosexuál.

 

 

KDO JSOU SLASHAŘKY ?

To, zda někdo má rád nebo píše slash, PWP, chan nebo třeba omegaversy, nijak nesouvisí s jeho věkem, ani vzděláním. Za těch víc než šest let, co se ve fanfikční komunitě pohybuji, jsem poznala hodně lidí, viděla spousty [průzkumů](https://web.archive.org/web/20101030081407/http://jae-fiction.com/study_summary.html) a některé z nich i [sama](http://belldandy.webnode.cz/ankety/) pořádala. Mé osobní zkušenosti, a až tak málo jich už není, jasně ukazují, že skupina slashařek, stejně jako fanfikčních autorek obecně, má velmi rozdílný věk a vzdělání. Největší zastoupení má skupina kolem 25 let věku. Mně osobně je 41 a mám ve slashové komunitě mnoho přítelkyň i o generaci starších.

Jediná výrazná věc, v níž se slashařky liší od zbytku populace, tkví v tom, že se v jejich komunitě mnohem více osob hlásí k nějaké méně obvyklé pohlavní identitě či sexuální orientaci. Je mezi námi zkrátka více těch, kteří se považují za homosexuální, bisexuální, pansexuální, transgender a spol. Už proto pochopíte, že pokud se někdo začně navážet do LGBT lidí, dotýká se to mnohých z nás velmi osobně. Mimo jiné, pokud vám někdo sdělí, že se domnívá, že jeho seuxální orientace či pohlavní identita je jiná, než se předpokládá, není ideální reakcí něco ve stylu: „Ty chceš být asi zajímavej.“ A to i v případě, že jeho sdělení skutečně dosud odráží jen hledání vlastní identity.

  
My slashařky jsme především lidé, jako jsou ostatní. Třeba já mám doma manžela a dva syny a myslím, že i skoro ve všem ostatním žiji svůj průměrný život. Pokud o nás někdo mluví jako o hloupých, infantilních, úchylných a psychicky narušených, tak nás to logicky uráží.

To, že někdo píše špatné povídky, souvisí jistě s jeho talentem, ne s námětem, který si zvolí. Slash povídka není automaticky špatná povídka, třebaže vám svým tématem nevyhovuje. PWP povídka není špatná povídka. Minimálně lze dokázat, že i respektovaní autoři takové píší. Některé z fanfikčních autorek, stejně jako některé z fanfikčních slashových autorek, vydávají svá mimofanfikční díla i oficiálně.

 

_Horní graf zobrazuje výsledky mého vlastního průzkumu z jara roku 2016._

 

 

PROČ TO PROBOHA DĚLAJÍ?

Důvody, proč se my slashařky věnujeme slashi, se obtížně vysvětlují. Jde o vnitřní nutkání. Jak snadno se vám vysvětluje, proč preferujete svůj oblíbený žánr nebo podle čeho jste si vybrali přítele?

  
Jedna z mých známých důchodového věku, tvrdí, že tohle dělala už od dětství. Už v mládí měla představy o vztahu mezi Vinetouem a Old Shatterhandem. Ale většina slashařek se shoduje na tom, že ke svému koníčku dospěla buď postupně nebo (ještě častěji) měla nějaký silný vstupní podmět v podobě své osudové fanfikce, knihy, filmu či seriálu. Jsou takové, co dlouho nechápaly, proč někdo shippuje drarry, jenže pak prvně viděly Sherlocka a nedokázaly neshippovat johnlock. Nebo si přečetly Elysejský klíč a propadly snarry.

  
Pokud jde o mé pocity, je to asi tak: Je to ten stejný pocit libosti, který zažívám i při sledování heterosexuálního milostného příběhu, ale násobte si ho co do výkonosti asi tak dvacetkrát a pak zhruba tušíte, o čem to mluvím. Ano, je to pro mě emoční droga.  
Ano, snažila jsem se, zejména kdysi na počátku své slashové kariéry, najít nějaké „vědečtější“ vysvětlení. Pokusím se jich pro vás několik shrnout.

 

**1\. „Dva muži jsou lepší než jeden“**

Mám dojem, že odpověď, pro kterou se mezi samotnými ženami vždy nacházel ten největší konsensus, říká obyčejně toto: „Lepší než jeden pohledný muž jsou muži dva!“ Nagat svého času tento výrok parodovala v podobě: _"Lepší než jeden chlap bez košile je gayporno"_.Tato ženská slashová moudrost se dá matematicky zapsat následujícím způsobem: ♂ + ♂  > ♂.

  
Logicky to zní jako obdoba těch důvodů, proč se naopak muži rádi dívají na dvě muckající se lesbičky. Zní to logicky, až na to, že se celá léta tradovalo, že právě tohle ženy nedělají a že to je jeden z těch velkých rozdílů mezi pohlavími.

  
Moje hlavní, ovšem čistě osobní, odpověď na otázku, proč čtu slash zní: Myslím, že jsem kdysi při sledování seriálu QAF přišla s překvapením na to, že mi v obraze objímajícího se páru žena vůbec nechybí. K čemu tam vlastně je? Vždyť jen zaclání ve výhledu.

 

**2\. Užít si objektivizaci druhého pohlaví**

Další možná odpověď s tou předchozí úzce související. Zacituji si tu výrok z článku Proč se ženy nedívají na gay porno?: _„Proč ženám nepřipadá vzrušující sledovat dva milující se muže, tak jako muže fascinuje pohled na milující se lesbičky? Ta otázka nás musela každého napadnout, ovšem odpověď není zcela bezbolestná a politicky korektní. V gay obraze chybí to podstatné, co otevírá brány ženské slasti: chybí tam žena sama. Ba - žena objekt.“_

  
Dle názorů mnohých odborníků je žena v lidské sexualitě objekt. To její obrazy najdete všude, od publikace v dějinách umění po časopisy v nejbližším kiosku. To její tělo podléhá největší fetišizaci. A předchozí článek svědčí o tom, že někteří (dle mé zkušenosti jich není zrovna málo) jsou přesvědčení, že toto uspořádání je přirozené (a víceméně vyhovující) pro obě strany.

Já bych se hrozně nerada dala strhnout k nějakému moralizování, ale yaoi komunita mi už léta dokazuje, že mužské tělo se může stát objektem stejné fetišizace a objektivizace jako to ženské. Dejte ženským moc, peníze a svobodu dělat si, co chtějí... a uvidíte. Nemusíte jim těch peněz, moci a svobody ani dávat zas tak moc. Ono se to děje už za současných podmínek. Zajděte někdy na yaoi přednášku a pozorujte, co se stane, když se tam políbí dva kluci.

Dovolím si zas jednou zacitovat Nagat: _„ BL tematika naprosto zbavuje ženy pozice sexuálního objektu a zrcadlí tuto roli na muže. Dává prostor ke hře se stereotypy, ač už jsme ve fázi, kdy si nejsme jisti, zda jde o ironii, nebo se nám to prostě líbí. Pro yaoi platí v podstatě stejné tendence._

_Což může částečně souviset s tím, proč pánové nemají yaoistky tak rádi. Protože jsou hloupé, uřvané a shipují je s jejich kamarády. To musí být strašně nepohodlné, když vás někdo sexualizuje jen proto, že jste opačného pohlaví. Nedej bože, když si o vás nahlas povídají, případně pískají přes ulici. Bohužel, yaoistky prostě budou yaoistky. Ale možná je to vaše chyba; kdybyste byli cudní chlapci, tak vám nebezpečí ze strany shipperek nehrozí. Doporučuji si nestoupat tak blízko vašeho nejlepšího přítele a nenosit tak úzké kalhoty.“_

Takto se nám obloukem ty argumenty vrátili k onomu silnějšímu pohlaví?

Tahle svoboda moci si objektivozovat druhé pohlaví a naopak utéci od objektivizace vlastního je jeden z možných důvodů, který bývá také uváděný jako důvod, proč to my ženy čteme a píšeme.

 

**3\. Otázka ztotožnění**

Nedostatek ženských hrdinek, s nimiž se lze ztotožnit (a obecně nedotatek zajímavých ženských postav v příbězích) byl vždy uváděný jako jeden z důvodů, proč ženy píší slash.

  
Jedno z možných vysvětlení říká, že ženské hrdinky jsou pro ženy iritující, pokud se s nimi nedokážeme ztotožnit, zatímco mužským hrdinům to snáze odpouštíme. Buď nám jsou sympatičtí nebo nejsou, ale nemusíme si to brát nijak osobně. Zatímco ženská hrdinka nám nutí k reakci: "Proč se ta nána chová tak hloupě, tohle bych já nikdy neudělala!" Předpoklad říká, že zatímco u hetero páru existuje pro čtenářku jakýsi podvědomý diktát ztotožnění s ženskou figurou, tak u mužských hrdinů máme na vybranou, s kým se ztotožnit.

Stále mě překvapuje, když mi někdo tvrdí, že se v příběhu neztotožňuje s nikým, protože mám dojem, že jistá míra ztotožnění je pro "bytí" v příběhu nutná. A odcizení od příběhu je překážkou v tom příběh si vychutnat. Nicméně podle jednoho z výzkumů zaměřeného na yaoi se ženy dělí na:  
* ztotožňující se se seme hrdinou  
* ztotožňující se s uke postavou  
* neztotožňující se - to jsou voayerky

Prý je to asi tak na třetiny. Prý...

Takže ona svoboda, možnost rozhodnout se, s kým se budu ztotožňovat, může být dalším důvodem, proč to čteme.

A s tím související možnost odstranit pro nás v něčem iritující ženskou hrdinku.

 

**4\. Prostor svobody pro realizaci svých fantazií**

Obecně chápu fanfiction (a samozřejmě i slash) zejména jako prostor svobody pro vyjádření. Jistě se tu daří i věcem, které bych s chutí vymýtila, nicméně hlavně si myslím, že je skvělé, že tu nikdo nemá pravomoc něco mýtit.  
A tak si na závěr ješitně zacituji sama sebe. Tady je závěrečný odstavec z [mého článku](http://www.advojka.cz/archiv/2012/7/yaoi-efekt) publikovaného v časopise A2. V něm zmíněný náhled Mariko Ohary je mi totiž osobně nejbližší:

  
_„Já myslím, že o yaoi platí to, co napsala autorka sci-fi Mariko Ohara. Paní Ohara během svého dospívání psala fanfikce zaměřené na dvojici Kirk/Spock, protože, jak později napsala, nemohla pro svou fantazii využít "klasickou pornografii, která byla napsána pro muže". Později však našla "neomezenou svobodu" v yaoi , podobně jako před tím ve sci-fi. Yaoi nabízí prostor pro neomezenou ženskou fantazii. A já upřimně přeji každé autorce yaoi nebo slashe, aby zde našla svou svobodu. Fantazie, jak víme z Nekonečného příběhu, nemá hranic. Teď, když jsme si pro sebe našly svůj vesmír bez hranic, můžeme se odvážně pouštět tam, kam se dosud žádna žena nevydala.“_

 

 

JSEM NORMÁLNÍ, KDYŽ MÁM/NEMÁM RÁD SLASH?

Tak samozřejmě, že ano!

Ale možná řešíte otázku, nakolik jste mimo obecnou normu?

Lidí, co nemají rádi slash, je na světě většina. Máte-li to stejně, neexistuje žádný důvod cítit se utlačovaně. Nicméně je pravda, že čím hlouběji budete zapadat do nitra [mediálního fandomu](http://cs.fanpolis.wikia.com/wiki/Medi%C3%A1ln%C3%AD_fandom), tím nabude slash na výraznějším postavení. Slash existuje od roku 1974, kdy ve fanzinu vyšla první slashová povídka, je prakticky stejně starý jako fanfiction samotná. Stačí jediný pohled na [statistiku](http://toastystats.tumblr.com/post/148473189063/destinationtoast-centrumlumina-for-the-first) archivu AO3, abyste viděli, že slashařky zde mají skutečně velmi výrazné zastoupení.

Budete-li do nitra fandomu zapadat hlouběji, musíte počítat s tím, že na něbudete stále víc narážet. Spory o slashi (a vhodných či nevhodných shippech obecně) se v rámci fandomu vedou vysloveně desetiletí a nikdy se nic nevyřešilo. Neviňte nás prosím za to, že jsme aktivní a je nás vidět. Prostě buďte sami aktivní. My za to nemůžeme, že nás to baví a neplánujeme toho nechat. Chápejte, že co vám hezké nepřipadá, se nám naopak líbí. Jak by se vám líbilo, kdyby stále někdo kritizoval váš vkus jako primitivní či urážlivý či dokonce úchylný.

**Author's Note:**

> **Chodíte si sem odpočinout, užít si svůj koníček a máte pocit, že vám to někdo kazí? Věřte, my to cítíme stejně! Je unavující se muset pořád hájit. Ani nevíte, po kolikáté už píšu obhajující text o slashi a už dávno to není taková zábava jako na počátku. Je už to jen reflex, snaha získat prostor pro existenci v místě, kde se nemusím omlouvat za to, čím jsem. A já jsem SLASHAŘKA.**


End file.
